


No Purpose

by Lovelesstired



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelesstired/pseuds/Lovelesstired
Summary: Not really in chronological order as this is more of a character exploration and way too develop my characters relationship.
Relationships: Jeong Yoonji / Hwang Taehyung





	No Purpose

Taehyung never missed the opportunity to stare at Yoonji whenever the chance presented itself. She was everything that mattered to him and so very precious that it would feel wasteful to not enjoy the moments he could look at her.  
Their relationship was unusual, she was easy to love but hard to care for.  
She’d slip in and out of periods of being hyper sexual and completely repulsed, always teetering on the edge of a meltdown.  
Even in her panic, her delusions and moments of stress she was still so kind and loving.  
She was lanky and a bit awkward looking, cracked dry lips bleeding in time with her chewed to nubs fingernails. A spattering of bruised and cuts from being too unaware of anything around her. She was pretty but pretty in the sense of a homeless cat, all badly combed and awkwardly rugged- a strange look for someone as petite and feminine as she was.

Yoonji was a mess in all meanings of the word, her actions, her appearance, her well being, and Taehyung just loved her all the more for it.

Her little bandaid covered fingers were picking at a string in her sweatpants, as they had been for nearly fifteen minutes as Taehyung watched. Her jaw was set in focus, eyes steady as if a little string was the only thing present in her world. When it was finally pulled free she seemed to remember reality existed slowly, tilting her head up to meet eyes with Taehyung.

He likes to think if she was anyone else she’d likely speak to him, try to start some useless conversation to fill the silence, to fill the space between them. It wasn’t needed though as staring at eachother in utter silence was rather comfortable. Taehyung kept a warm smile on his face that told of all his endless love, she kept her near expressionless face that he’d come to know meant the same- he could always see it in her pretty sparkly eyes.

“Have I told you lately how pretty you are doll?”

Her expression cracked into a smile for just a moment before she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Taehyung cupped her face to press little kisses all over her cheeks before finally kissing her properly.

She’d dropped out of school, and it never bothered taehyung. As someone who could work minimally without worry, thanks to his parents fortune, he was able to live a comfortable life with her in their comfy little apartment above a bakery.

She hated sweets, she wished the apartment would let them have a cat, she’d never had a plan for her life other than teetering on the edge until she crashed and burned. Taehyung knew a lot about her and learned more everyday, she was interesting to him.

Their kiss only lasted as long as it took Yoonji to get distracted by a strand of his hair falling against her forehead, it would be one of those days where she’d either focus on one thing for unreasonably long or be helplessly distracted and unable to focus. 

Taehyung never thought to ask if what she dealt with genuinely bothered her, it seemed normal to him, it was just who she was. He didn’t like when people insinuated something was wrong with her and she needed help. She was perfectly happy and told him often that she was the happiest she’d been in her whole life.

“Are you still having that work dinner tonight.”

Taehyung licked his lips in a brief moment of wanting to change the subject. He’d rather stay and listen to her silence broken by small moments of unenthusiastic dialogue with little to no emotion. He didn’t want to go.

“I am... care to go?”

“No.”

Yoonji opened her eyes again finally and let a sigh slip past her lips, at least one sign she felt emotions, taehyung noted it since it wasn’t common... she was detached to everything that wasn’t their relationship.

“Tae... I’m sorry I can’t... be normal for you... I’ve heard what your friends say and I get it...”

“... I’m not to thrilled to go myself.”

Her dry little laugh was enough for him to know he eased her worry, others found her nearly unbearable to talk to or be around. He found her utterly endearing and cute.  
She always flip flopped, in everything in life she lived on two sides of the extreme.  
Sex obsessed, sex repulsed, emotionless, too emotional, insatiable, uninterested. 

“Maybe it’s a blessing I can’t handle being in public then,”

“Work dinners are hardly pleasant for anyone my love.”

Taehyung gathered her into his arms for the time being.

“... I wanna go one day.”

Yoonji tilted her head back to meet his eyes, his chest felt tight for a moment as a realization came to him... he was proud of her.

“You’ll be ready one day doll, you’ve already been doing so well lately you know...? I’m /so/ proud baby...”

Yoonji seemed too tired to smile, the way she just lazily pushed her lips into a straight line before plopping her head into his shoulder was telling enough that she just wanted a midday nap.

Another oddity of hers, she was always tired and ready to take a nap... 

That was one oddity Taehyung actively engaged in and encouraged, she always looked the happiest when she was curled up in his arms waiting for a nap. He could use one himself too so it only seemed natural that he laid them both down on the couch and closed his eyes without another word.


End file.
